James Bond Jr Season 2 Episode 4 The Ghost of Walker D Plank
by Firefly1fan
Summary: James, Tracy, Gordo and Lytra are after Jaws, Blige and Pump who are doing things for the late Walker D Plank who James, Tracy and Gordo reveal died by order of Scumlord. Rated T to be Safe.


James Bond Jr Season 2 Episode 4 The Ghost of Walker D Plank

Something strange was going on at sea loads of ships were being mysterious sunken and James, Gordo and Tracy were trying to think what was going on.

"We can rule out D Plank since we saw him die." Said Gordo.

"Yes but who or what is sinking those ships." Said James.

Then Lytra came in.

"Sorry to drop by unannounced but I needed a break from the desert." She explained.

"Er ok Miss…" said Tracy.

"Oh sorry I'm Lytra." Replied Lytra.

"Well Lytra nice to meet you I'm Gordo and this is Tracy." Replied Gordo politely.

"Hang on I have a thought who has been D Plank's goon the longest?" asked Tracy.

"Jaws." Replied James. "Oh yeah of course I should have known Jaws would be behind this."

"He must have had help to do this." Said Gordo.

"Why are you doubting D Plank is alive?" asked Lytra.

"James do you think Lytra can be trusted with the truth?" asked Tracy.

"Yes." Replied James. "Lytra this will be hard to take in but we watched D Plank die."

"And this is how it happened…." Started Gordo.

Flashback (Gordo's POV)

It was back in 1999 me, James and Tracy were scuba-diving when we saw D Plank's sub trying to destroy every ship in a 100 miles radius soon we interfered in the plan when we saw Scumlord on the radio.

"D Plank you have failed me for the last time I order you to kill yourself." Ordered Scumlord D Plank nodded and aimed a laser at his head.

"NO D PLANK DON'T!" yelled Tracy but D Plank shot himself.

Jaws was even shocked about it.

"You killed him in cold blood." Said Jaws.

"Yes and that is what will happen to you Jaws if you fail me more than 100 times more!" yelled Scumlord and turned off the radio but me, Tracy and Gordo had escaped before Jaws could catch us.

Present (Normal POV)

"It shocked us we will tell IQ and Phoebe one day." Said James.

"I'm sure you will." Said Lytra.

"Time to stop Jaws and the goons." Said Gordo.

Soon they were between England and Ireland when they saw a Sub.

"Bond how I was hoping you would try and stop me." Cackled Jaws.

"Knew you'd come after us." Said Tracy.

"Blige and Pump get them!" ordered Jaws.

"Right boss." Said Blige and Pump as they fired the sub's missiles at their boat.

"JUMP!" cried James and he, Tracy, Gordo and Lytra jumped into the sea.

"I'LL DEAL WITH THIS ONE MYSELF GET THE MISSILES READY TO DESTROY THE UK!" ordered Jaws.

"What have you three ever done to him?" asked Lytra.

"Nothing apart from avoiding him the pleasure of killing us and 007." Replied Gordo.

"Correct Leiter now time to die." Said Jaws.

"WE WILL HAVE NO BLOOD TODAY JAWS!" yelled Tracy as she ducked into the water and then kicked Jaws in the nuts.

"OUCH YOU WILL PAY MILBANKS!" yelled Jaws as he tried to attack Tracy but she managed to dodge just in time.

"Jaws get stuck!" called James as he stuck a magnetic watch on to Jaws's sub.

Then Gordo jumped on to the sub and knocked out Blige and Pump.

"You two are going to jail and as for Jaws well who knows and personally I don't care." Said Gordo then James and Tracy reprogrammed the missiles to hit the sub as Gordo and Lytra pulled Blige and Pump away.

"TIME TO GET OUT OF HERE!" called James soon the missiles were launched and hit the sub with Jaws flying.

"NO I WILL GET YOU BOND!" he yelled as he flew across Africa and landed in the Antarctic getting stuck in a lot of ice.

"No doubt we will see Jaws again." Said Tracy as they pulled Blige and Pump to the coast of the Isle of Man.

"True." Replied Gordo. "Most likely sooner than any of us will ever think."

"Whoever this Scumlord is he'll been out of loyal men by this time next year." Said Lytra.

"Yeah that's true Lytra very true indeed." Said Tracy as they handed Blige and Pump to the cops.

"No matter how much Scumlord wants the world he will never have it. And this is the end of the Ghost of Walker D Plank." Said James and Tracy, Gordo and Lytra agreed.

Fade Out


End file.
